


The Last of Mankind

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Fluff and Smut, Last Day On Earth, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Mason Ryder is the last human male. He, along with four thousand other humans, was put aboard a deep space cruiser after Earth’s Sun threatened to blow apart the entire Solar System. Of the four thousand humans, all were fertile, handsome or gorgeous, and the very peak of human sexuality. But in a tragic accident, Cryonis Bays 1-199 are lost, leaving the inhabitants of Cryonis Bay 200, which is  roughly 20 inhabitants, of them, Mason is the only man. So, with 19 horny women all over him, among them his mother, sisters, aunt, and wife, Mason must repopulate the human race, and what’s a guy to do when surrounded by 19 of the hottest women Earth can offer?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. The End of the Beginning

I woke up to a faint hissing noise, and the top of my cryo-sleep pod sprung open, and I wearily sat up, and glanced at the screen displaying the pod’s data. I’d been asleep for four hundred years, and the potential new planet was five years away. The ship’s engineers told us there could be about a five-year window between release and arrival time, but I didn’t mind. After all, Eden, the name of humanity’s last hope, was full of the best of humankind, sexually speaking. After all, fertility was important. Me and my sister, mother, aunt, and wife were all chosen, while my father, younger brother, and uncle were sent upon Oblivion, in the opposite direction. 

I glanced around and saw the other 19 pods, as each Bay held 20 individuals, gradually thawing. They’d all be opened by tomorrow morning at the latest. I walked over to the door to the previous Bay, Bay 199, and gaped. The first 199 Bays were gone. The wall and door was the only thing keeping all of us from dying. I stared out into empty space. There was no debris or residue damage, so it must have happened years ago, I concluded. The reality that the cream of the crop was down to just 20 people scared me, and I staggered back, and slumped down beside my pod. Then, I stumbled to my feet again, to check something. I looked into every pod, and found that the memory I’d had was correct.

I was the last man.

———

Two hours later, the next pod opened, and my gorgeous sister sat up, in a tight tank top and short shorts. She hugged me fiercely, and I noticed her checking out my muscled, lean body. I admired her own gorgeous frame, and she gave me a small smile.

”So. Are the other Bays waking up, too?” my sister, Abby Ryder, asked curiously. I sighed.

”Abbs, it’s just us. The other 199 Bays are completely gone, years ago, it looks like. We’re the last 20 members of the human race.” I said grimly. Fear crept into my little sister’s eyes. She was only 23, and me at 25 was fucking terrified. 

”But, our Bay’s OK?” Abby asked, and I nodded.

”Yeah, we’re good. I might wait for Mom to wake up, and then we’ll go to our family quarters.” I consoled her.

”Right. Ok, right.” Abby said, and hugged me fearfully.

”I love you.” I smiled, and Abby kissed my cheek before walking out of the Bay and into the main ship. 

———

Half an hour later, my mother and my wife woke up at the same time. I helped my wife, Madi Ryder, get out of her pod, and I admired her body in the same revealing outfit Abby was wearing. 

”Stop, perv.” Madi chuckled softly, and we kissed.

”Mason?” my mom’s voice drifted across the quiet room, and I broke away from Madi’s delicious curves to go over to my mom.

”What... how long do we have?” Mom, known better as Cheyenne Ryder, asked.

”Five years.” I said evenly. She nodded and I gave her a horny once-over, and I held her close.

”Where’s Abby?” Mom asked.

”Ryann’s still waking up. She’ll be done in about a minute!” Madi called. Ryann was my little sister, and Mom and I headed over to my wife, when Ryann’s capsule opened, and out hopped nineteen year old temptress Ryann Ryder.

”Hey, Mason!” she beamed, and I hugged Ryann’s sexy body to me. Just then, two pods beside Ryann’s opened, and two gorgeous, busty sisters climbed out. One was visibly older.

”Oh, hey. I’m Jessica Greene, and this is my older sister, Daisy.” the younger one smiled. I grinned back.

JESSICA:

DAISY:

”Well, I’m Mason Ryder.” I introduced myself to the fucking gorgeous busty sisters. More pods were opening all around us, suddenly, and I held Madi and Ryann in my arms, while chaos ensued.

———

1\. Mason Ryder

2\. Abby Ryder

3\. Madi Ryder 

4\. Cheyenne Ryder

5\. Ryann Ryder

6\. Jessica Greene

7\. Daisy Greene

8\. ?

9\. ?

10\. ?

11\. ?

12\. ?

13\. ?

14\. ?

15\. ?

16\. ?

17\. ?

18\. ?

19\. ?

20\. ?


	2. The Empty Eden

I sighed as I had to watch the heartbreaking emotional displays from all the ladies as they realized they were the last of humankind. I felt even more overwhelmed, as I was the last male. Maybe ever. Sure, Eden was already a female to male ratio of 3:1, meaning each man would have had three women to breed, but now I had nineteen. That was a lot, and of those nineteen, four were my relatives. But they’d need to get bred. It was imperative, even if it did make me feel a bit squeamish. But some nasty part of me was overjoyed, the part that was getting a hard on from Ryann’s breasts pressed against me. Or maybe it was Madi’s curvy hips in the palm of my hand.

”So... there’s 19 women, and 1 man?” someone asked, and I nodded soberly.

”Wow. Lucky guy.” another girl laughed. 

”Why don’t we get out of this Bay? It could fail at any minute, and our Man must be protected.” Madi said, and I smiled at her. Several ladies nodded. So, I headed out into the empty Eden cruiser, and we found Abby in the cafeteria, sipping coffee. I sat beside her, and she hugged me. Ryann sat on my other side, and so I snuggled with both my sisters, while my wife sat opposite me.

”Hey, handsome. You have a name?” a gorgeous lady said, strolling up and kissing me.   
  


“Mason Ryder.” I said.

”Well, I’m Tessa Locke.” the girl grinned, and she kissed me again.

”Jesus Christ, Tess. Stop it!” an identical copy of Tessa said, and pulled Tessa back.

”Sorry. Scarlett Locke, at your service.” Tessa’s twin sister smiled.

”Hey. I’m Mason Ryder.” I said, and kissed Scarlett’s hand, and she shuddered.   
  


”Pleasure.” she whimpered, and Tessa laughed and her and her twin walked off.

”Sis!” Paris Ryder beamed, and I looked up to see my hot aunt standing there, smiling.

“Hey, auntie.” I said, and she leaned down and hugged me.

”So, they’re saying my handsome nephew is humanity’s last source of sperm. Lucky devil.” Paris winked. I chuckled, and saw a hot, incredibly curvy woman with dark hair lounging about, her tank top riding up. She noticed me looking, and licked her lips. Madi drew my attention by kissing me possessively.

”Shall we go check out the family quarters, then?” Mom asked.

”Sure.” I shrugged.

———

The Ryder family walked down the hall into the wing marked ‘Ryder’, and we entered a small hallway, with four branching rooms.

”Ok. Madi and Mason, you guys get the master. Ryann and Abby, you share the two bed room, and Paris and I will each take one. Sound good?” Mom asked, and I nodded. My voluptuous wife and I headed into our room, and found it stocked with our clothes. Madi beamed and tugged off the tank top and shorts, and changed into beautiful jeans and a loose-fitting shirt, and I hugged her firmly, and we pressed our foreheads together.

”Madi... you’re aware we can’t be exclusive anymore. Humanity will die out if I stay loyal to you. If you ask me to, I will, but I don’t think that’s right. We’re dooming our species if we do.” I said, and Madi looked up at me with shining eyes.

”Ok. Fine. But, you will not bring any women into our bedroom. Bang them in their own bed. Deal?” Madi asked, and I leaned in and kissed her.

”Deal.” I murmured. 

———

When I left the family apartment, I was accosted by two thicc, curvy hotties. 

”Hey. I’m Ella Jay, and this is my best friend, Astrid Grey.” the girl with the warmer brown hair smiled. Ella was the curvy girl I’d seen across the cafeteria, and I hugged her curvy, busty body closer. Astrid wasn’t as busty, but had thicker curves, and I hugged her, too.

ELLA:

ASTRID:

“Whoa. You beauties really are Earth’s best, huh?” I said, awed. Both girls looked intensely gratified. 

”You’re so sweet! Damn, I can’t wait until you fuck me!” Ella giggled, and kissed my cheek. 

”Why not right now?” I teased, and Astrid swatted my hand off Ella’s hip.

”Sorry, handsome. Some girls have already made up a list of the order you’re breeding people in. Note the word breed. The deal is you move into their room until you can get a positive pregnancy test, and then move on. Not a one and done. They have to be pregnant before you move on.” Astrid explained.

”I suppose you’re first?” I asked. Astrid flushed. 

“No. The girl in charge, Jewel, drew names. First is actually your little sister, Ryann. Then it’s Jessica Greene, then me.” Astrid scowled. I kissed Astrid playfully, and then Ella.

”Let’s go meet Jewel, huh?” I said, and we walked towards the cafeteria.

———

I found a pretty blond holding court, behind her a digital screen.

_1\. Ryann Ryder_

_2\. Jessica Greene_

_3\. Astrid Grey_

_4\. Katherine Willis_

_5\. Paris Ryder_

_6\. Cheyenne Ryder_

_7\. Daisy Greene_

_8\. Tessa Locke_

_9\. Jewel Ford_

_10\. Ella Jay_

_11\. Penelope Hart_

_12\. Nicole Lake_

_13\. Abby Ryder_

_14\. Emma Jane_

_15\. Brooklyn West_

_16\. Scarlett Locke_

_17\. Athena Scott_

_18\. Kelsey Blake_

_19\. Madi Ryder_

”Yikes. My wife’s last. She’s going to be pissed.” I winced. Ella laughed, and Jewel Ford, I presumed came over, and I admired her figure.

”Hello, Mason Ryder.” she said a bit stiffly. I kissed her cheek.

”Hey.” I said, and Jewel blushed. 

”So, have you met all the girls yet?” Jewel asked. I shook my head.

”Ok!” Jewel said, and listed people off.

KATHERINE:

PENELOPE:

NICOLE:

EMMA:

BROOKLYN:

ATHENA:

KELSEY:

”Right. Well, let’s call a group meeting.” I said, and Jewel nodded.

”You heard our King!” she called.

”King?” I asked. Jewel smiled.

”Yep. We fertile, sexy ladies need a big, strong king to keep us in check.” Ella teased, and I kissed her heatedly.

———  
1\. Mason Ryder

2\. Abby Ryder

3\. Madi Ryder

4\. Cheyenne Ryder

5\. Ryann Ryder

6\. Jessica Greene

7\. Daisy Greene

8\. Tessa Locke

9\. Scarlett Locke

10\. Paris Ryder

11\. Ella Jay

12\. Astrid Grey

13\. Jewel Ford

14\. Katherine Willis

15\. Penelope Hart

16\. Nicole Lake

17\. Emma Jane

18\. Brooklyn West

19\. Athena Scott

20\. Kelsey Blake


	3. Eden Protocol

I sat at a table in the cafeteria, watching Jewel stand atop a neighboring table, and addressing the 19 other people aboard Eden.

”People of Eden! Your King, Mason Ryder, has elected me to help set up the hierarchy of our new world order. With my King’s approval, I created a list of our 19 women, put in a random order, and this will determine what order our King breeds the women of Eden.” Jewel said, and brought up the list of names. Ryann and I locked eyes a bit awkwardly, and Madi’s hand clenched mine firmly. 

”As you can see, Ryann Ryder will be our King’s first taken womb. The way this works is the King moves into the Captain’s quarters with each woman until the woman has a positive pregnancy test, and then the King moves on. The order of breeding is non-negotiable.” Jewel said, and I nodded. 

”I can’t believe this.” Madi gritted her teeth, and I leaned over to kiss her.

”Don’t worry about it.” I murmured, and the ship’s lights flickered. Everyone looked around, and then a wall slid open, and we all gasped at the being standing there.

”Hello. I am EV3, the android caretaker of Eden.” the android girl smiled.

“Um, hello.” I said, trying to ignore how hot the android girl was, with nice, petite breasts and curves.

”Huh. What kind of horny robotics guy made her?” Madi grumbled.

”Hello, residents of the Eden. Who is in charge here?” EV3 asked.

”I am.” I said, standing.

”Analyzing leader...” the android said, and her left eye’s iris turned neon purple, and I felt a strange brushing sensation.

”Ah. I see. Mason Ryder, aged 25, fertility VERY HIGH. Master Ryder, what is your leadership title?” EV3 asked.

”King.” I said. 

”I see. King Ryder, it’s a pleasure. I was designed by the late Master Gregory, to pleasure and service the leader of the Eden space cruiser. King Ryder, are you aware your population is severely low?” EV3 asked.

”I have. We’re working on it. Also, from now on, your name is Eve.” I said. Eve nodded.

”Of course, sir.” Eve said, and the hot android girl sat in my lap, and I instinctively slid an arm around her smooth stomach, and Eve looked over her shoulder to smile warmly at me.

”Anyways, we need to assign some form of jobs. In five years, we’ll be landing on Alpha-7, and will be making a new world for ourselves. That requires labor.” Jewel said.

”Not human labor. The Eden Protocol is designed for landing, where a squad of seventy grunt drones will take orders from Eden’s leader. Meaning you will not have to construct anything.” Eve put in helpfully. I grinned, and squeezed Eve a bit tighter. 

”So. Eve, are you equipped with female organs?” Tessa Locke piped up.

”Yes. I am capable of birthing a human child.” Eve affirmed. 

”Whoa.” Scarlett Locke breathed. Eve smiled.

”However, my womb belongs exclusively to the male leader of Eden.” the android smiled.

”Well, our King is the only male, so that’s not a problem.” Jewel shrugged.

”Only male? There are 1,957 males registered in the Eden passenger log.” Eve said, confused.

”Bays 1-199 were destroyed during the deep-space mission.” I said. Eve’s eyes flashed purple, and she nodded.

”I see. Meaning, King Ryder is the last human man. Scanning for fertility...” Eve said, and scanned the room of ladies.

”Katherine Willis, age 19, fertility EXEMPLARY, and Ryann Ryder, age 19, fertility EXEMPLARY. Project Legacy dictates the King bed the most fertile women immediately.” Eve said. 

”We have a list.” Jewel defended.

”Forget silly human lists. Fertility is craved. King Ryder, I would also recommend bedding myself, as I am quite a fertile individual.” Eve smiled, and I kissed my android servant, and felt her nice, perky breasts against my chest. 

”Well, then. I guess Katherine and Ryann are going with the King to the Captain’s quarters.” Jewel said, looking put out. Ryann and Katherine both shot me flirty looks, and I stood up, with Eve under my arm, and Ryann took my other arm, and Katherine followed behind, as Eve directed me to the Captain’s quarters. 

”King Ryder? It is time to breed.” Eve said, and I glanced subconsciously at Ryann, my hot little sister. I kissed Eve again, and cupped Katherine’s face. 

Then, I got ready to fuck.


	4. The Breeding (TEASER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sneak peek of the upcoming chapter, but I’m releasing this to let you know that new chapters are officially under development.

“Well.” I said a bit awkwardly. Eve stood beside me, my arm wrapped around her slender hips, and we stood facing my little sister and a shy brunette, who I was supposed to impregnate to save humanity.

”How do you guys want to do this?” I asked the two girls.

”One at a time.” Ryann said immediately, and I got the feeling Ryann had a definite thrill for the incestuous side of things today.

”Sure.” Katherine agreed immediately. The shy brunette immediately hurried out of the room, and Eve frowned as she left.

”Yo, Eve, get out. I’m about to fuck my hot older brother.” Ryann smirked, and I stepped forward to pull my sister’s curvaceous body tightly to mine, and I kissed her. With powerful intensity.


	5. Sunset Protocol

“Well.” I said a bit awkwardly. Eve stood beside me, my arm wrapped around her slender hips, and we stood facing my little sister and a shy brunette, who I was supposed to impregnate to save humanity.

”How do you guys want to do this?” I asked the two girls.

”One at a time.” Ryann said immediately, and I got the feeling Ryann had a definite thrill for the incestuous side of things today.

”Sure.” Katherine agreed immediately. The shy brunette immediately hurried out of the room, and Eve frowned as she left.

”Yo, Eve, get out. I’m about to fuck my hot older brother.” Ryann smirked, and I stepped forward to pull my sister’s curvaceous body tightly to mine, and I kissed her with powerful intensity.

Ryann’s body melted against mine and I grabbed her hip, lifting her up. She wrapped her long legs tightly around me, and momentarily drew back from my lips to gaze into my eyes. 

“M-Mason?” she whispered.

”Yes?” I asked, faintly.

”Are we going to do this? For real? I mean, it’s hot and all. But it’s incest.” Ryann said shakily.

“Yeah, it is. But we have to. Do you find me repulsive?” I lifted an eyebrow. She blushed furiously.

“Definitely not.” she told me hastily.

”Good. Then let’s begin.” I said, and walked over to the bed while Ryann pressed her lips firmly to mine. We fell onto the bed, Ryann’s body pinned under mine. I stood and tossed aside my shirt, while on the bed, Ryann was hastily yanking hers off, revealing her youthful, generous breasts. I unbuttoned my pants and cast them aside, hooking my fingers in the waistline of my sister’s jeans. I pulled them down her thighs, and slipped my hand between them.

Ryann gasped loudly and I chuckled. She pulled me down against her to kiss me again.

”Your lips are really nice.” she smiled. I pulled down my boxers and let my cock burst out. Ryann squeaked.

”You’re huge!” she gasped.

”There’s a reason I wasn’t put on Oblivion. Best of humanity.” I winked. She laughed, musical and genuine. 

“My big brother, big dicked and so sexy.” Ryann teased. 

“Want it inside you?” I asked, quirking my mouth into a smile. She nodded eagerly. I ripped off Ryann’s panties and she wriggled to get the jeans fully off of her before spreading her legs wide, inviting her brother’s cock into her. 

I grinned and fulfilled her wish.

———

“Ugh. This is just nasty.” Madi scowled, entering the room. Ryann, naked, was sprawled atop me, and we were kissing lovingly. I sat up, Ryann in my lap, and glanced awkwardly at my wife.

”What is?” I asked.

”You. Kissing your sister. Didn’t you seed her yet?” Madi scoffed.

”Several times.” Ryann shared a smile with me. Madi rolled her eyes.

”Look, you’re needed out on the bridge. Eve’s got a plan.” Madi said, and stalked out. 

———

Dressed and suitable for public viewing, Ryann and I went down to the bridge. Eve stood there, with Emma, Jewel, and Ella. 

“King Mason. How was your insemination attempt with your sister?” Eve asked.

”It went well.” I smiled.

”Excellent. I believe our best bet of survival is to activate Sunset Protocol.” Eve said, and touched a tablet she was holding. A big hologram screen appeared between Ryann and I, and the four girls. 

“What’s Sunset Protocol?” I asked. Eve touched the screen.

”It’s what you humans refer to as a Hail Mary. Sunset Protocol enacts a strict hierarchy system here onboard. It will help prevent fighting and anarchy. May I enact it?” Eve asked.

“So long as I’m not being overthrown.” I said. Eve nodded.

”You are the king, Mason. You are the most powerful person aboard the ship. No question about it.” Eve told me. I nodded.

”Alright. Do it.” 


End file.
